Desire Is Hunger
by MagicalMemories
Summary: Jenny was left hurt after what Nate said to her at the Snowflake Ball but she forms a plan to get over it. And the right answer to that would be a certain Basstard getting involved. Starts during 2x12.
1. Chapter 1

Jenny looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was in a ponytail, a little bob at the top back of her head. She had just returned from the Snowflake Ball and all she could think about was what Nate had said.

"_She lied? She went behind your back? So what?!" Nate's eyebrows rose with each question. "And for that she deserved to be publicly humiliated?" He added softly. Jenny's eyes wondered anywhere but near Nate's face._

"_She's your friend…" He finished, seeming as if he couldn't believe what had just happened. Especially at the hands of Jenny. He blew out a deep breath and looked around angrily before locking his stare back on Jenny's face._

"_You know, there's no reason for me to tell you this now but I wrote you this letter," Nate reached into the inside of his tux and brought out a crisp white letter, "after the fashion show… Telling you my feelings for you…"_

_Jenny's eyes widened and she looked wondrously at the letter. She shook her head slowly before picking up the pace, "I never got that."_

"_I know. Vanessa stole it." Jenny rolled her eyes as she looked away angrily. Her relationship problems began with something to do with Vanessa… "But she felt so bad about it. So bad she came and told the truth."_

"_Told the truth to who?! Just you? I wonder why she had no problem coming to you!" Jenny's eyes finally snapped up to meet Nate's for the first time this night._

"_You know what? I'm honestly glad that you didn't get this." With this a small smirk grew on Nate's face. "You're not what I thought you were."_

"_Oh, yeah? What am I then? Am I any different from you or Vanessa or Blair?!" Jenny was getting angry yet she didn't want to lash out at Nate, the one guy that seemed to understand her once._

_Nate sighed and pushed past her, slowly making his way towards the exit. Before he walked out he turned around and looked Jenny right in the eye, "You're much worse."_

"_How could I ever be worse than you?" Jenny whispered to herself as she looked around, trying to keep the tears at bay. She blinked quickly and looked up, willing the tears to go away as they built up._

_No matter how hard she tried she still reduced herself to tears, tears that blurred her whole vision and life. She let out a little sob and turned around so that she could leave. She felt like such a fool, trying to humiliate Vanessa like that and getting what Nate thought she deserved thrown at her face. And she had felt right about him._

_And, as of yet, everything she had once felt right about went downhill without a second thought. Was that her future? To have her life messed up?_

_Before she could even try to think up of an answer she willed her legs to move and soon she found herself outside in the fresh air. _

_Her sobs continued as she waited for a cab to pull over. It didn't take too long for someone to see that she was in some kind of trouble. She had barely managed to get into the cab once one had pulled over because of her tears_

"_Where you headed?" The cab driver didn't feel like asking the girl why she was crying so he just stuck to the basic question._

_He stepped on the gas after she had told him her destination and with that Jenny fell back into her restless being._

The petite girl reached back to release her hair from the ponytail and suddenly she wished that it was long again. She wished that she was still the same person she had been when she first arrived to the Upper East Side. Back then she had been a little girl who needed her brother to protect her from people like Chuck Bass. Back then she couldn't have gone shopping in the right stores, back then she wouldn't have made any real friends and only now could she see that she should have stuck with that side of herself. Yet back then she had thought she'd be liked ore this way.

"Jenny, dinner's ready! And we have guests!" Dan's voice reached Jenny's closed bedroom. She sighed and wondered what today's occasion was.

"Just a second!" She wiped harshly at her mascara that had run down her face from when she had last cried. She had spent a few minutes crying after she had had a nightmare about the letter from Nate. She had felt like it would go on and on until she finally got over it but that was the problem… She didn't know how to get over him.

Before she finished wiping away the mascara her bedroom door opened and Dan came in.

Jenny quickly turned away so that Dan wouldn't be able to see her face from his full line of vision. "What did I tell you about knocking?!" Her voice came out shrill and an octave too high.

"What's wrong with you?" Dan took another step into the room and found his sister holding herself in an embrace, facing away from him. His eyebrows rose in question even though she couldn't see it.

"There's nothing wrong with me, Dan. Just the usual girl stuff." Jenny's voice was still high and shrill, as if an unfortunate sign that she was not telling the truth.

"Dad, come here for a second." Dan called back so that his father would hear. Jenny sighed exaggeratedly as she slumped her figure. She was so sick and tired that everything resolved with her dad trying to figure out everything for her.

"Dan? What is it?" Rufus Humphrey quickly walked into the room, looking around as if expecting a fire. "Is there a problem here?"

"Jenny's not telling me something." Dan stated while looking quizzically at Jenny's back.

"Jenny? What's wrong?" There was concern filling her dad's voice as he stepped closer to her.

"There's nothing wrong with me! It's just something you'll never understand! Either of you. So just leave it!" Jenny couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears fell down her face yet again as she remembered what exactly was wrong with her.

"Jenny. I-I-I'll go get Vanessa. She's a girl and she'll help you solve your problem." Dan put up his hands while edging towards the door. Jenny spun around and stared at Dan.

"Vanessa's here?!" A questioning look passed over the male's face at her outburst. He was finding her confusing at the time being.

"Yeah. Nate, too. Eric and Serena are coming now." Dan's voice was nonchalant, something that Jenny felt she'd never be again.

"Can you step out so that I can clean up?" It wasn't really a question as Jenny proceeded to push both her father and Dan out of her room. Just as she was closing the door she heard Vanessa giggle and Nate accompany her with his laughter. It was so good to know that they were enjoying themselves when Jenny was just a room away…_Not_.

She stalked over to her wardrobe and rummaged though it, finding a plain Tweety t-shirt and brown skirt. She pulled them on, careful not to get her ruined make-up in them clothes. Once she had them on she got her make-up remover and wiped it all away before applying a bit of eyeliner and nude lipstick. She ran a hand through her hair and stepped out of her room. She knew it was going to be hard to walk out with Nate and Vanessa there in her dining room.

She took a deep breath and walked into the room where everyone was. She found Nate and Vanessa seated on an armchair together and Dan and Rufus sitting across from them on the couch. Plates of take away were in front of them.

"Well, look what we have here," her voice was calm and slightly nerving as she spoke to everyone at large. Everyone's head turned to look at her as she walked past them slowly.

"Where are you going?" Rufus was the first to ask as Jenny picked up her jacket.

"Just a walk outside. I'll be back soon. Just don't want to contaminate the air for some of us with my awfulness in here." Without another word Jenny left, last having stared at Nate and Vanessa.

As she stepped outside she felt calmer than she had for a long while. She guessed because it was that she finally saw Nate again after what he said to her. He truly had messed up feelings if he couldn't stick to one girl for a while.

She took a step and the rest of the way to the Upper Side was a haze as Jenny thought over her new plan. If she could now act this cool about it why shouldn't she get a bit of payback from Nate and Vanessa?

I mean life's a bitch and all but it also had a cousin.


	2. Chapter 2

_Another Gossip Blast:_

_Well now, it looks like dear N is catching up to Queen B on the Bitchin' scale. Spotted yesterday at the Snowflake Ball telling Lil' J off for the payback she got from Brooklyn Trash 'V'. I quite liked that, Lil' J._

_Maybe she got it from you, N…_

_Xoxo,_

_Gossip Girl._

Jenny looked at the message she just received from GG. Just last night she broadcasted to the whole of Manhattan about Vanessa and the dress.

_She deserved it._

Jenny sighed and put away her phone before looking around for the school bag. She grabbed it once she found it and made her way out of her room. Her father and Dan were sitting at the kitchen table talking about God knows what.

"Hey, what's this new Gossip Girl blast about? What did Nate tell you off for?" Dan looked at Jenny as she sat down and picked up some toast.

"He told me off for something that she deserved." Jenny replied coldly. She was hoping that no one would remind her that she used to be best friends with Vanessa. She was hoping no one else would take Vanessa's side against hers. It had hurt badly enough after what Nate said to her but she wasn't going to believe any of it.

"Well, I left early so I missed something obviously." Dan quirked his eyebrow at Jenny as he bit into his buttered toast.

"Maybe go through the Gossip Girl Blasts. I'm sure you should have gotten a message about the party." Without further ado Jenny got up and put on her black jacket. Her hair was curled lightly and she had on dark red lipstick. She knew she looked like a Bad Girl in her new style and that was exactly what she was planning to do; Be the Bad Girl.

***

Jenny walked steadily towards the school where she knew Nate would be. He would probably would be talking to Chuck Bass about whatever they talked about. Chuck would probably be laughing at the joke of Vanessa in the dress and spotlight. It made Jenny chuckle at the thought of seeing it all again. At the time when Vanessa told her that she was going to end everything with Nate Jenny had felt bad for what was going to happen but now she had no remorse about it at all. Especially since Nate and Vanessa came over to her house yesterday knowing that she might as well be there.

"Whoa. Isn't that Lil' J?"

"I love the hairstyle!"

"I haven't seen her in ages!"

"Where was she?"

"I heard that she had been working for Blair's mum but quit after to start her own fashion line."

"Didn't you see the Charity Gala that Serena's mum had? Jenny was there."

"Yeah, she made it a Guerilla Fashion Show!"

"I loved the designs. So wild!"

"And did you see that last model?!"

Jenny past the many teenagers who were gossiping about her. This is exactly what she once wanted; to be talked about as if she were a queen. And it would only take a few days before she got a firmer grasp on her plan if only the first phase worked.

"So little Jenny decided to try and stop from Vanessa being seen at the Snowflake Ball. I thought you were game for the plan?" A voice said from behind Jenny. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"It still went ahead and to tell you the truth, I loved it." She walked on without stopping as she passed the students. She remembered so many occasions where she passed the same students only without the courage she had now. She smiled to herself as she walked up the steps towards Blair and her two followers.

"So funny seeing you with so little followers, Blair." Jenny smiled innocently as she stood before Blair.

The elder girl looked at Jenny as if she were some rodent. "I'm afraid rodents such as you scare them away, Lil' J."

"Oh, I see I still have a name." Jenny quirked her head to the side, wondering why she still had it if she was no longer part of Blair's group or old followers.

"Well, I'm sure you wouldn't want to be called 'rodent'. Now off with you." Blair waved her hand dismissively at Jenny before turning back to her followers.

"Funny, it seemed as if you still think I'm under your control."

Blair turned around, facing Jenny. Her eyes held anger in them and Jenny knew that it would only take a bit more for her to blow up. "What do you want?!"

"I wanted to know how the crowning this year would happen. And when." Blair hadn't thought at all about the crowning of a new Queen that would take place at the end of the year. She had been too busy with trying to get over Chuck.

"When it comes down to it, I'll tell you. Now just go." Jenny didn't move and neither did Blair. "Please," Blair added in an exasperated tone.

"I'm going, I'm going. Just tell me if you've seen Chuck around."

Jenny could see that the minute she said Chuck's name Blair stiffened. She tried to compose her face into a nonchalant expression but Jenny could see through it. Chuck still effected Blair in ways that she would never admit to anyone else.

"Why would I see him?"

"Well, we all go to the same school so maybe you would have seen him somewhere around here."

"No, I haven't seen him." Jenny sighed. She was hoping that Blair would have been able to point her in the right direction. Another thought came to her.

_Nate._

"Have you seen Nate?" They're friends so maybe they're together somewhere.

"Nate, huh? I heard he gave it to you straight. 'Course I don't like the Brooklyn Trash either but that was quite Bitchin', Lil' J. Maybe you do have what it takes." Blair let her eyes look over Jenny's outfit for school. She was wearing a plain white shirt under her checkered pinafore. She had made a little change to the pinafore by adding a black tulle skirt underneath. She had black stockings on and she finished off her look with black heels.

"Yeah, well, I'm looking for Chuck and he's probably with Nate." Jenny stared back at Blair. She was wearing her usual type of attire. She really wanted to go all out to look like a lady.

"Chuck usually comes around now in his limo." Blair sighed before her eyes snapped up to Jenny's.

Jenny chuckled at the look on Blair's face. She was probably wondering why Jenny needed Chuck. "Wow, B. Maybe you should pretend that you at least don't still remember what time he usually comes at!" With that Jenny turned around and walked away.

She went back down the steps and she stopped once she saw a limo stopping a little way away. She smirked and slowly walked towards it.

The door opened and out came the devil. Chuck Bass was known for wearing his favorite scarf to school and parties but he had it off today, preferring to sit back with the casual school look. Jenny admitted to herself that he looked quite fine in what he was wearing. His hair was messy as if he had just gotten out of bed and he had sunglasses on that made him look totally badass. His tie was undone and so were the first three buttons of his school shirt. He was carrying his school bag over his shoulder in a very casual way. His phone was in his other hand and he was texting away.

Students near them were looking at Chuck as if he had just come out of a door way to heaven. He did look that good and Jenny knew that if she did something slightly dramatic then Gossip Girl would send Blasts to everyone.

"Bass." Jenny smirked as Chuck looked up from his phone. He stopped when he saw her and turned his body so that he was fully facing her.

"What do I owe this pleasure to…..?"

"Did you really forget me already, Bass?" Jenny quirked her eyebrows as she studied Chuck from a closer range. It looked as if he hadn't slept too much.

"Alright, look, I didn't get a good night's sleep so you'll have to tell me yourself." He snapped and Jenny sighed in annoyance.

"J Humphrey, Bass. Try to keep up." Chuck grinded his teeth in anger at the tone the girl was taking with him. He stopped immediately once he realized who she meant.

"Little J?" Jenny smiled and shook her head in a playful manner. "What do you want? You haven't actually spoken to me since last year." He knew how people came to beg for forgiveness sometimes when they needed something from him. So what did she want?

"Well, I'm presuming that you saw what happened on Saturday?" Chuck let out a husky chuckle as he remembered Vanessa looking quite nude. It had been quite funny as she had looked around at everyone who was laughing. "Well, I'm afraid that I can't let Nate off for what he said to me. I wasn't the one to blame and I want to make it clear that he is doing the wrong thing."

"Another girl come begging to me to try and get Nate back." A dark look passed over Chuck's face as he remembered last year. It seemed that they only thought of him when they needed their Nate back.

"I don't want him back. It never even seemed that I could have had him since Brooklyn Trash was all over him behind my back," Jenny sighed angrily at the thought of Vanessa going behind her back the way she had done. And she had called herself her best friend, the girl who ruined Jenny's chances at a good relationship.

"So what do you need from me that concerns Nate?" He raised his left eyebrow with suspicion. Jenny Humphrey had never come to him for help.

"I need to become Queen Bee. I want to show him that I'm exactly the person he described to me. I want to show him that he had everything to do with what I will one day become." Jenny paused and looked at the guy in front of her. Then she added in a firm voice, "And you'll help me with this."

"You seem pretty confident in yourself when saying that I'll help you with this plan of yours. I'll do it only if I make some kind of profit."

Jenny knew that Chuck would only do it if he got something out of it and she had come prepared. "You'll do it and I won't tell Gossip Girl about a few secrets I know about you and Blair."

"Be more specific." Chuck had now turned all his attention on the younger girl that stood with poise in front of him.

"If you don't help me then I'll tell Gossip Girl about the heartbreak you went through when you found out that Blair didn't want you anymore. Then there'll be a lot more blood." Jenny smirked knowingly as she gazed at Chuck, trying to keep her concentration in front of him.

"What heartbreak could Chuck Bass ever go through?" Chuck didn't know how Jenny had found out but he would make sure that what she knew was real and only then would he succumb to her wishes of order.

"Don't play around the hole, Bass. I know what happened; how she slept with you first and then Nate. She didn't ev-"

"Gossip Girl already blasted that out last year. You're a bit slow keeping up with the news, darling." A shiver ran down Jenny's spine when the word 'darling' rolled off Chuck's tongue. It made her daze over.

She quickly snapped back to reality and sighed. She looked around before stepping forward, "Is there anywhere more private than here that we can talk?" Her eyes darted, hoping that someone would take a shot so that there'd be a message from GG about her soon.

"My, my. Is it talking or more that you want?" Chuck chuckled once he saw Jenny's eyes snap back to his face and the light blush that highlighted her cheeks.

"Just talking thanks," Jenny seized her moment, hoping that there'd be a reliable person there amongst the crowd of students, and stepped closer to Chuck. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him back.

The door of the limo had been left open as Chuck had barely gotten out before he started talking to Jenny and he fell into the back seat when Jenny had pushed him. He watched as she got into the limo and shut the door.

"Don't mind if we're a bit late, do you?" She asked as she sat down by Chuck feet. He sat up and straightened his shirt and overcoat. He rather liked the new type of person Jenny seemed to be. She was definitely going to go all out to get this new spot that she wanted…

"So are you in or are you out?" She quirked her head to the side with a slight smirk on her face. This expression made her look mischievous and alluring in ways she never had been.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you going to blackmail me with if I don't do as you _ask_?" Chuck took off his sunglasses and looked Jenny in the eye.

"That you love Blair. And if you have done everything that I _ask_ you to then I'll make sure Blair is yours in the end." Jenny sat down in a more comfortable position and Chuck moved his feet away from her legs. He looked at her legs and found himself thinking about her lovely legs.

_If she wore her skirt any shorter then everyone will be getting a lovely glimpse of her a-_

"So are you in or not?" Chuck looked back up at Jenny's face and saw that she had been watching him looking at her legs. It was almost like at the Kiss on the Lips party last year. She had felt slightly overwhelmed that someone like Chuck Bass was staring at her in that way.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"I need a definite answer from you, Bass." Chuck smirked at the frustrated look that was masking Jenny's face at the moment. So she didn't like it when he played little games with her.

"You do know that your making a deal with the Devil, right?"

"I am pretty aware of that, Bass."

"Well, then you've got yourself a Bass. I just hope you're a good actress."

"And why's that?"

"You can't just order me about, and we need to act like real lovers. You do want to be Queen, right? Well, you need to get it with all the right things." Chuck nodded towards the girl before adding, "I'm Chuck Bass, and Chuck Bass does not take orders from people like you. Mainly I don't take orders from anybody."

"I'll make a note of that."

"Well then, let the games begin."

"I need to lay the plan out for you first." Jenny put one leg over the other as she looked through her school bag for her little notepad. She had thought of a lot of things that must be done and in the end she decided to write them all out.

"Maybe we should do it naturally. Not plan before hand as it may not turn out that way."

Jenny huffed and stop searching through her bad. "Fine. What do you propose then?" Before Chuck could think of an answer the pairs phones beeped.

Jenny found her phone pocket and got her phone out as Chuck opened his message.

_My, oh my, Lil' J._

_What is going one here? Is it my eyesight failing me or is it actually none other than Chuck Bass that you are pushing back into a limo? Oh, C you look like you've just woken up but I'm sure Lil' J doesn't mind at all. I thought it was settled last year that they weren't going near each other? I guess I'm wrong…But I'm wondering about the business that Lil' J is currently discussing with C…_

_Have fun Lil' J. Or should I call you just J?_

_Xoxo,_

_Gossip Girl._

Jenny looked up at Chuck and saw a smirk on his lips. Was this amusing to him? "Why are you smirking?" She snapped, her humiliation apparent as she blushed. Yet this was what she had wanted.

Chuck chose to not answer Jenny's question and continued smirking. He looked up at Jenny, seeing her blush lessen as she tried to stay calm. "Gossip Girl is the answer."

Jenny lifted her head and stared at Chuck. Gossip Girl was the answer to what exactly?

Chuck caught the look Jenny was giving him and continued on to explain. "She'll be happy to gossip about you and me. Together. It'll be overwhelming and that will lead on to you getting into the popular crowd. But along the way you need to set a few rules straight. You need to make them fear you, love you and admire you. Then with a Devil you'll become a Queen in no time. Or at least within the year people will think to vote for you."

"Everyone votes for the new Queen? I thought it was more with who has the latest what-not."

"Blair might change it this year. That's generally how things work. The Mean Girls like going around with the people they'll be more popular with. Got it, Humphrey?"

"Yeah, Bass."

"Well then phase one will be trying to ease into a relationship. People need to believe us. We need to do all the disgusting lover crap so that you can get the Prince Charming thing in the bulls-eye. Then when it's done you get me my profit, we break up unexpectedly and you go on with whoever you want."

"I- That's a great plan."

Chuck cast her a wary look before remembering that she had a few plans written out. "Show me your ideas." He didn't even ask, demanding that she show him what she could come with. A blush crept over Jenny's cheek as she remembered what she had written for one of the plan's phases. _Walk around like true lovers_. No matter how good an actor he could be, Jenny was sure that Chuck would not agree to what around in a love struck manner. And now the whole plan that she had written out seemed a little too unreal.

Of course, their 'relationship' wasn't going to be real but they would make it seem real. Or as real as they could make it. That, she knew, would not include Chuck in a truly lovey-dovey boyfriend- girlfriend situation. He may as well quit by the time that would come around.

But, Jenny reminded herself, she just needs it to become Queen. All she'd need to say was that she and Chuck were together and everyone would get on with their prying into business that was not theirs. This was just a type of revenge mission that she wanted to carry out just to show Nate that she didn't take any bullshit from him.

So it was just basically getting revenge for what he had said. _Wouldn't that kind of show that I did care about what he said about me_? It seemed a bit like that to her.

"Well? You're spacing out on me." Chuck's statement snapped Jenny out of her train of thoughts, sending her back down to reality where she had just made a deal with the Devil himself.

"Forget about my ideas and lets carry on with your one." Jenny looked at Chuck as he smirked at her. He looked quite good, even better than last time Jenny saw him (which was quite a while back) and she felt like this may have some pros if they carried out the plan fully.

"Well then, let the games begin, J Humphrey." Chuck chuckled darkly as he stared at Jenny's figure before him. He was going to have fun with Jenny and then get Blair if Jenny managed to get her for him. Two birds, one stone.

The games really have begun…

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. It's nice to have eleven reviews for the first two chapters. _

_To answer a few questions; _

_1)I am not going not make this plot like the Chair one in season one. I wouldn't let J repeat B's mistakes._

_2)This is definitely going to be a Jenuck fanfic (because I want them to be together so much)._

_I won't update as often as I did the first three or four chapters but I won't make you wait weeks unless I have writer's block._

_I hope you liked the fanfic so far and if you have then review (at your own free will!)_

_MM. _


	4. Chapter 4

Jenny looked around herself as she sat in class. It had been an easy subject of getting back into school as she wasn't seriously late. And she hadn't minded missing the first class.

She smiled as she thought back to the way she had entered her second class. All the girls were staring at her and it made her feel like she was definitely going about becoming Queen the right way. And damn, did it feel like a great feeling.

She snapped back to reality as she felt her phone vibrate in her breast pocket. She had put it there so that she wouldn't have to ransack her bag anymore for it.

She dropped her pencil under her desk and as she bent down to pick it up she took out her phone. It wasn't a hard guess that it was Gossip Girl as she was mainly the only person who ever sent messages while the students were in class.

_Gossip Girl here,_

_And guess what I have with me! C and J dating? Or so a reliable resource of mine told me so. As B would say 'that's stooping a bit too low, J.' I gotta agree with her there as it was said that B used C last year to stay on track… I wonder what B will say about all of this?_

_Xoxo._

Jenny sighed at the latest blast. It wasn't too important thought Gossip Girl definitely wanted to stay on top of the game, knowing exactly what is going on between her and Chuck. That was why the newest blasts were a little short of sarcasm and humour and why everyone was a little put back with them. They weren't exactly the best dish at the moment. The previous two were great, as Jenny thought, but the latest was nothing to go by compared with others. Jenny would have to be on top of her game if she wanted to beat Blair in the run for Queen. And any other Mean Girl for that reason.

At least it seemed like everyone wanted to find out what was going on, right? Jenny quickly put away her phone before the teacher could see it and continued on looking around at the peeping eyes.

* * *

Jenny slowly walked down the corridor, thinking to herself as she continued on to the door to the courtyard. She had seen many people looking at her and heard even more gossip being spread about her than Gossip Girl could manage. Was this what everyone did when they found themselves prying into the business of the next possible Queen? Jenny could only guess.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a phlegmatic voice behind her. It was definitely deprived of any excited or smug tone that it usually held. It made shivers run down her spine as she unhurriedly turned around to face the owner of the voice. "Chuck Bass? That is a little lame of you, especially considering that everyone can get him into bed. Pathetic really."

Blair's voice was cold, and void of any humour. Her expression, Jenny saw, was just like her voice. Nothing to it, really, but it wasn't her natural smug and happy expression.

"It's not pathetic because there's nothing going on. And I don't sleep with guys because I'm stressed or anything alike with that. I'm afraid that I'm not like you, B." Without waiting for a response she turned back around and continued towards the courtyard.

"Just mark my words when I say that you'll regret it."

"Like I said; there's nothing going on. Unless you're starting to mix up what I do for a friend as a sigh of throwing myself at him then possibly you're more jealous than I thought," Jenny called over her shoulder. She didn't hear any reply if Blair uttered one at all and so she just looked straight ahead and headed to her destination.

When she reached the courtyard she saw Chuck talking with Nate. She didn't feel like going over so she looked around and spotted some of the Mean Girls. They were eating their yogurts like usual and talking about the new gossip.

She sighed and looked on from person to person. She suddenly saw her brother coming out from another door. He was headed for Chuck and Jenny could only guess what he was going to do.

* * *

Chuck spotted some student heading his way as he spoke with Nate and when she turned his head to get a better look he saw that it was Dan Humphrey. Three guesses what he wanted.

"What the hell is this Gossip Girl blast about? What the hell were you doing with my sister?!" Dan stopped right in front of Chuck, leaving Nate to step back.

"We were just discussing something that is none of your business. Believe me, I don't hit on minors as much as I did last year, so she's safe."

"And that's meant to make me feel better? You're _Chuck Bass_, God damn it!"

"Well spotted." Chuck sighed. "I'm telling you that I didn't do anything with her except talk. Ask her yourself if you want, she was the one who pushed me into the limo."

Nate's face darkened as he heard this. He had chosen to ignore the blasts when they had been sent and so he wasn't on the ship of gossip, not bothering to keep up. "She did what?"

Chuck and Dan looked at Nate before looking back at each other. "You must have seen the blast and it showed her pushing me back. And if we were doing anything then I would have provided a damn bed. I have a few sacred places and the back of my limo is one of those places."

Nate glared at Chuck as he caught a double meaning to the statement. Not only was he talking about sleeping with Jenny in the mature proposition but he was also talking about Blair and what happened last year.

Dan's face was a mask of exasperation as he looked up at the sky. He sighed and looked at Chuck before saying, "Fine. But I want to know what happened the night of the Snowflake Ball. I saw a message saying that Nate told Jenny off for something. She wouldn't tell me herself."

Chuck looked around and his eyes stopped on a person he had been awaiting. Jenny was by the East door and she was just standing there, looking at the three guys arguing.

"It's her decision if she wants to tell you, Dan. But before you take her side make sure you know what she did to Vanessa."

Jenny sighed with relief as her brother slumped in loss of an argument. She had been hoping furiously that he wouldn't act irrationally like he tended to sometimes by punching Chuck. She had rather wished that he'd punch Nate.

_He could have been asking about the Snowflake Ball night…_

She looked around again and walked over to a table as a few people watched her. This was becoming a little uncomfortable, as if they were watching to see if she would just jump Chuck. It seemed to be the same for Chuck as she saw people casting glances at him.

She looked up at him again and saw that he was staring at her intently. She quickly looked down as she felt a blush creep on her cheeks. She knew that she had to overcome this problem if she wanted to be Queen. That meant not getting embarrassed by compliments, especially ones from her 'boyfriend'.

She looked up again and was shocked to see that Chuck was now walking towards her. She hadn't expected him to talk with her during their lunch break and she certainly wasn't prepared for what he said next.

"Hey, babe."

"Excuse me?" She was bewildered and caught off guard as she heard Chuck call her 'babe'. She had imagined that Chuck Bass didn't use nicknames like that with the women he acquaintanced himself with.

"I said 'hey, baby'. I'm sure you know what that means." Chuck smirked as he realized that Jenny wasn't accustomed to being called such nicknames.

"You might want to tone it down as we want to come out in a natural light in front of everyone. I don't want to rush into things."

Chuck smiled wistfully, "You'll get bored by going slowly. Same as a real relationship."

"Fine. Just save it for a bit later. By tomorrow we can become public, if you wish."

"I was thinking the same. 'Great minds think alike!'" Jenny smiled at the little joke. "First we go out so that more blasts can be sent out and by tomorrow people will only be surprised if we're _not_ together."

"Where would we go? Make sure to note that I don't like alcohol so it better not be anything like the usual hole you hang around."

"Blair had fun at the Victrola." Chuck thought back to what that had led. He sure had fun that night.

"I'm not Blair." He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Jenny's soft voice again. She definitely wasn't Blair. But the more Chuck thought about that he saw that he did miss a few things about Blair.

"I'll pick you up after school so don't leave without me." He chose to not reply to the statement Jenny had made and instead decided that it would be best to pick a dress for Jenny for their date. "We'll be dining tonight."

Jenny had never really dined anywhere. She had had a simple dinner at home with her family and that was all. She had been at parties but no one dined their and she only found elite people doing that at least during the holidays like Thanksgiving. "Um, sure. Just a slight problem; I don't have any dress to wear."

Had not been so sudden she might have been able to make some dress but this wasn't going to fit into her schedule.

"I'll take you shopping. Or you can pick one of your friends and I'll give you my credit card."

"I really can't do that, Chuck. It's one thing scheming with you but I draw the line at using your credit card." Jenny knew that she was nothing like the elite people compared with money. Her father had made sure they knew that because he wanted them to keep it in mind should they decide not to keep up in school. But she also felt like she was too poor if she was going be borrowing Chuck's credit card.

"I insist."

"No, thank you."

Chuck sighed, clearly annoyed. He was not going to argue over a credit card with the girl but she was getting on his last nerve with her declines. "Just take it. It's not like there's going to be a dent in the money bank. I'm sure there's enough there for a dress, shoes, and whatever else you need."

Jenny sighed, also annoyed as embarrassed. She wasn't going to continue this on so she held out her hand. "Fine." Chuck chuckled as he saw the resemblance in Dan and Jenny. They said 'fine' in the same exasperated and haughty tone.

He took out the credit card from his breast pocket and handed it over to Jenny. Just as Jenny took it the bell rang, signaling that the break was over. Voices got louder as people talked loudly to each other, some yelling out stuff to their departing friends. Before Jenny could move, Chuck leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. He stood up straight and walked off without a normal goodbye. He smirked as he looked back as saw that Jenny had not moved out of shock of his motives.


	5. Chapter 5

Jenny looked around herself as she waited for Chuck Bass to pick her up. She was sure that he hadn't left before her. He was the one who told her not to leave without him.

"Mother Chucker." Jenny looked at her left hand to see what time it was. Her watch had been a gift from her mum when she was fourteen and now it looked a little worn out.

It read '15:17'. She had waited nearly twenty minutes for her future 'boyfriend' and he still hadn't showed up. Before she put her hand down she felt her phone vibrate.

Getting hopeful that it may be a text from Chuck, Jenny quickly got out her phone and checked the message. Her face fell as she read it.

_Now I wonder how this will be gotten over,_

_Chuck Bass's own blood caught in a car accident? Now this is the better gossip that I've been waiting for! Just posted to me that Bart Bass is in hospital. And here I have confirmation of it as we see C racing out of school and into his limo. Could we catch a glimpse of him with a few tears? I won't get too hopeful._

_Xoxo,_

_Gossip Girl_

So Chuck did leave early. And not because he was avoiding Jenny but because he got news that his father got into a car accident. The question now was what should she do?

Before she could think any further her phone _beep_ed again. She opened it and saw that it was from Chuck.

_Go with whoever you want to get the dress for tonight. The limo will be your house 8pm. -C._

Even from the text Jenny could sense the angry vibes that were sent from Chuck. But why be so down to the point about the date tonight?

She sighed as she put away her phone. The bus had left ages ago and the next one would only be here in an hour.

_Go with whoever you want_. She had planned to ask one of the Mean Girls as a way of showing off that she was getting cozy with Chuck but now it didn't look very appealing. Instead she took out her phone again and dialed Eric's number.

* * *

Jenny had never thought that shopping for a dress for a date would be so hard. She had imagined that it would be thrilling and a moment that she would love to relive again but it wasn't at all like that.

Eric had come along but wasn't much help. He kept nagging her about deciding to go on a date with Chuck Bass of all people. She had caved and told him everything.

Jenny was glad that she had been trying out a dress at the time because she started crying again. Eric had become silent as he waited for her to clean up her make-up and take off the dress.

He wasn't a big fan of shopping even though he sometimes happened to like a go at it with Serena. He even remembered the first time he and Jenny met. Serena had brought him shopping and introduced him as her shopping assistant when they met with Jenny.

He smiled at the memory of the old and ore naïve Jenny. He was just happy that she wasn't yet like the girl she was when she started dating Asher last year. That had been a tough piece of crack to put behind them even though it had only taken a phone call from Jenny during the end of summer.

"How about this one?" Jenny came out of the dressing room in a golden yellow dress that came down to her knees. The bodice was wrapped snuggly around her figure. It made her dark lipstick stand out like it never had before.

"Nah, doesn't suit you."

"It doesn't really need to suit me," she mumbled softly as she went back inside the dressing room. Eric looked around an spotted a little black dress not too far away. He came over to it and examined it at a closer view.

It was black, strapless and looked like it ended a bit above the knees. He took it off the rack and brought it over to the dressing room.

"Hey, how about this one? It looks really nice." He handed the dress over to Jenny as she stuck her hand out from behind the curtain.

"Hmm, nice catch…" She quickly undressed from the previous dress and put on the one that Eric had handed to her.

Once she stepped out of the changing room Jenny saw that the shop assistant had already brought out a full length mirror.

Jenny stared at her reflection in the mirror. Eric stood behind her, hoping that the dress she had on would be the one she'd buy. There was still the issue of shoes and accessories.

"You look amazing, Miss," the shop assistant stood next to the mirror. She smiled politely at Jenny, "You should buy it, the price is quite reasonable."

Jenny looked down at the side of the dress to get a glimpse of the price tag.

_One hundred dollars. I can buy that myself and pretend that I used Chuck's credit card_.

Jenny looked back up and smiled at the woman. "I'll take it." She turned around and walked back into her changing room.

She came back out in her uniform, carrying her bag and jacket in one arm and holding the dress in the other arm. She smiled at Eric and beckoned him over to the cash register as she followed the shop assistant.

Jenny looked through her bag for the money she had saved up and she just hoped that Chuck wouldn't be going through his credit card bill anytime soon.

"Thanks," she gave one last smile to the shop assistant and walked out of the shop with Eric following suit.

* * *

"What will I say?" Eric and Jenny were sitting on Jenny's bed in the silent apartment. Dan was out, probably trying to think of a new topic for an article. Her dad was doing the grocery shopping and wasn't due back yet for another hour

"Maybe you should just do things one step at a time?"

"I'll just stay quiet then! His father was in a car accident, that makes it so much harder! I had a few thoughts about tonight being a bit…uncomfortable but this just makes it…. Grr!" Jenny blew out an angry breath and fell back on her bed.

"Well, he's not a very big fan of sympathy so don't say that you're sorry or anything."

"But I'll seem like some heartless pig!"

"Just keep the subject on your plan. Make sure it doesn't go around to the topic to his father's death."

"It wasn't announced yet that he's dead!" She scolded the younger boy as he gave a light chuckle.

"But it wasn't announced that he's getting better… But don't worry about tonight. I'm sure that it'll be fine just as long as you don't intentionally make Chuck mad." This had been the last thing said on the subject of the date and certain feelings before Jenny got up to start changing.

She kept her make-up light using sheer lip-gloss and doing the smoky eye look.

"I suppose that you're going out for the evening?" Jenny spun around when she heard Dan's voice.

Trying to keep her cool she decided that the first answer should be a one-syllable word of truth. "Yeah."

"Do I need to be worried about who you're going with?" Dan knew that there was every possibility that his younger sister was going to spend the evening with someone he didn't like.

"No, you don't need to worry. And even if you did worry then it would be sticking your nose in my personal business. I'm not a little girl anymore, Dan. I can handle myself." Jenny's voice was calm and she noticed that it had come much easier than it had in other situations. She could see the little pattern coming out…

Dan sighed and looked at the dress that was laid out on Jenny's bed. He could only try to guess how much it cost from the looks of it.

"When are you going?"

"Around eight I'll be picked up."

"Okay. Well, I hope you have a good time." Dan scratched the back of his head. He couldn't remember many times in his life where he had been so kind and not over protective around Jenny. He usually liked her to be safe and not going out. And he knew just how over protective he could get when issues like that came up…

"To me it's more of a business meeting," Jenny stood up and walked over to her jewelry box on her dresser. Now that she looked at the evening out as a sort of business meeting it made her see that it really couldn't be any sort of date. They could pretend, they could say so, they could lie about it, but it would never be a real date. "Where's Eric?" She quickly changed the subject before Dan could ask anymore questions about her evening out.

"He's in the kitchen making a sandwich."

"Well, I need to get dressed so if you don't mind…"

"Oh, yeah, right." Waving his hand in an odd manner, Dan quickly stepped out of Jenny's room with a deep sigh.

Jenny put down the necklace she had been fiddling with and stepped over to her bed. Her dress looked really nice, and even Eric seemed content on his comment on it.

She hastily changed into the dress, trying hard not to mess up her make-up. As soon as the dress was fit smugly on her figure she relaxed and headed back to her jewelry box. She took out a pair of diamond stud earrings and a matching necklace. She left it at that and got down to her hair.

She proceeded to curl her hair, weaving her fingers through the loose curls.

Jenny was hoping that despite Chuck Bass's reputation he'd let the evening go smoothly. She was dreading having agreed seeing as he could mess her up or just drop out of the plan at any time.

It did seem like something Chuck would do without regret. She guessed it was his nature, and she had heard a lot about that. She was just hoping that she wouldn't make any of Blair's mistakes.

Author's note:

Okay, sorry for the wait but I got a bit stuck. This chapter was a little boring to write and I'm sure it's a bit boring of a reading catch. But remember the treat you get next as you'll be reading about the 'date'!

This was just mainly a filler. Now if any of you are on Mibba…could you comment on the story please?:

.com/read/258020/Desire-is-Hunger/

Or if the link won't show (which I think it won't) just go on Mibba and search the name of this fanfic. It should come up. Or you could search for me (the username is the same.)

Thank you dear readers!


	6. Chapter 6

Jenny closed her eyes for a moment before walking out of the building of flats. Eric had told her that a limo had just pulled up to the flats as she was making sure she looked decent enough. As a confirmation of what he had said she received a text from Chuck telling her that the limo was waiting outside.

"This is going to be okay…Keep telling yourself that." She said to herself as she stepped outside, walking down the steps.

The few people that passed by looked at the limo in sight awe. It wasn't everyday that you saw a limo in Brooklyn for an unknown reason. She wondered if it was like this, having people stare at you in awe as you passed by.

She had seen that sort of thing happen with Blair but it seemed that she was losing her streak now. All she hoped was that it would all go down better for her. That was if she even managed to get the spot of Queen amongst the teenagers of her school.

As she neared the limo the driver quickly got out and opened the door for her. She smiled her thanks and got inside, dismissing the man's uncomfortable look. _Even the damn servants and drivers are made to know that you can't smile contently at people from Brooklyn…. I hate this world sometimes_.

"Ah, finally. I thought that I might have to get the driver to go up to get you." Chuck's voice was slightly slurred. And even though it made Jenny think that he could be drunk, she couldn't help but think how…unimaginably sexy it sounded.

"Well, I'm here now." She perched herself down across from the mischievous boy and settled her purse next to her.

Not wanting there to be any uncomfortable silences she looked down and started fiddling with her necklace.

Chuck smirked and looked at the uneasy girl before him. He looked over her outfit and immediately compared it to what he had always imagined Blair would wear. Blair would have worn something elegant and… enchanting. But Jenny was never to be expected anymore to wear something so childish.

Her dress hugged her figure and gave her a cool look that said 'Look out people!' It was black and kind of grunge style. Jenny had thought that too after she had added a few adjustments to the dress and so she absolutely loved it now.

She had hoped that on her first date she'd be able to make her own dress to impress the guy she was going with but adding things on to suit her style was working just fine for her.

Her necklace was silver and had a dark purple diamond on it. It matched her earrings, complimenting her appearance to further notice. Her shoes were also grunge-like, big platforms, black in colour, with straps securing them to her feet.

At first she had thought that they would make her taller than Chuck so she had taken them off until she told herself that she shouldn't care about that. And, not having yet seen if she was taller than Chuck in the heels, she still panicked slightly about the type of comment someone like Blair would say if she saw them together.

Even though it was against her new policy to worry about what people like Blair thought about her she still worried. With lame excuses, she could only put it down to old habits dying hard.

"You look ravishing tonight." Chuck finally decided to voice his thoughts. It made him smirk to see a light blush creep onto the girl's face as the comment registered in her mind.

"Thanks…" It had taken a bit of effort not to stutter. It was one of the things she hoped she would not do in the nearing future.

"I made reservations at Butter. I heard a few of our classmates will be there."

Having that said gave Jenny's mind time to bring back the thoughts from last year when she had crashed Blair's reservation on her birthday. Back then she had tried everything to beat Blair out of the Queen's royal seat and now a year later she was still going at it.

Thought this year there was something new in it for Jenny. She was getting her revenge, a set of followers as promised and respect that had been amiss back then. It almost made her smile to think about the things that she was doing, and yet whom with…

"Butter sounds great."

Chuck's intention with choosing Butter had been that he had overheard that a bunch of students from Constance were going there to celebrate something or other. And knowing that Gossip Girl would be at the ready to snap some dirty photos there it was only a given factor that Jenny and him would be spotted having dinner. _A classic move made by many though_, he had thought.

Jenny looked down at her feet and began to think about the mild difference there could be in their height.

Once she knew that Chuck wasn't looking at her she looked up at him through her lashes. His face was pale and there were black bags under his eyes. Though making him handsome on some level it also wasn't a healthy look for him. She could only guess that it was from the worry he was going through over his father.

Funny, how Jenny always thought that Chuck and his father had a hostile relationship and yet Chuck looked like he was beating himself up over the accident. It seemed that nearly everyone thought that Chuck wasn't really on a high level of coziness with his father (or visa versa) and yet no one really voiced their opinion about it unless they were sadistic enough. Jenny thought that Chuck wasn't the only one with such a low social understanding with his guardian and so resolved to think that that was the reason why no one asked about it. It seemed like a good enough theory and so she had left it at that.

Off in her own thoughts, Jenny didn't notice that Chuck had moved to the spot next to her. She was busy looking out the window at the people passing by the stores as they wondered the big city. This gave Chuck the illusion that she was giving a silent yes to him for his plans as he slipped his hand onto Jenny's thigh.

At first all she did was freeze, her head slowly coming around to look at Chuck. Her eyes carried down, staring widely at the hand that was clamped to her thigh. She breathed out a heavy sigh and moved away in an uncomfortable manner.

To say the least, she had been surprised once she had felt the slightly sweaty hand move along her thigh. At first when she had frozen she had hoped that it was a simple mistake of his hand falling into the wrong space but having noticed that he had moved places she thought otherwise.

"Um…what are you doing?" This had felt uncomfortably like last year when both teens went upstairs at the Kiss on the Lips party. That time Jenny had thought that Chuck was generally interested in her and wanted to talk but was mistaken. It seemed that this year it was a slightly connected story.

"Don't tell me you don't like it," Chuck drawled, his voice slurred past the mark of 'slightly tipsy'. Seeing the girl's long legs had made him aroused in a way he had only been once.

"I think that you might be a bit drunk, Chuck. You don't want me," Jenny said, now outwardly pushing the boy away.

"What makes you say that?" He asked as he moved on up closer to the girl, ignoring her small pushes. He moved his head sideways slightly and over to Jenny's neck. He breathed in her scent, her perfume and sighed deeply.

It differed from Blair's favorite perfume by far. Blair had her perfume sent out from France while Chuck was sure that Jenny never had her perfume bought in France. Even if she had the chance she seemed like a girl who went with simple things, not the extravagant things that Blair loved.

These thoughts made Chuck quickly move away from the scared girl and onto the other side of the car, where he was hoping to chase away thoughts of Blair and Jenny away. Having one of the two in the limo with him didn't help matters as he tried to think of other matters that should seem more important to him. His father primarily one of them.

"Just had a bit to drink. Practically losing my mind." Jenny didn't bother replying, hoping to forget about the slip by tomorrow morning. Yet she was left with a sickening feeling in her stomach.

*

"Hello, do you have reservation?"

"Yes, Bass and Humphrey set for a table of two." Chuck answered the woman at the stand by the doors. He had reserved the table ages ago, what seemed to be days to him.

"Okay. Follow me please," with that the woman gestured for Chuck and Jenny to follow her, giving Chuck a wink as she turned around.

Jenny sighed and tried to keep herself from laughing. The effort being too much she ended up coughing as she followed her date and the woman to their table. The woman stopped at the table and waited for Jenny to make it over, rolling her eyes as if her time was being wasted by some child.

"Please sit down, your waiter should come soon." Not having anything else to say or do the woman walked away, shaking her his from side to side. It may have looked somewhat sexy if she was wearing the right dress.

Chuck came around to Jenny and pulled out the seat for her just as she was pulling it out. "Gentlemen always pull the chair out for the lady. Remember that if you want to be the queen of all these elite adolescents."

Jenny blushed and sat down, pulling the chair in herself. She stared at the numerous forks and spoons before her on the table and panicked. She had never actually had such a formal dinner at a place like Butter. She only had dinner at home and that was eating with one fork, one spoon, and a knife. And those dinners never consisted of multiple courses.

"You look a little confused." Chuck stated, looking over his menu. Jenny hadn't noticed when he sat down, looking up at him with scared eyes. She was never gonna get through this if she didn't even know what fork to use for what meal.

"Um…what fork am I meant to use?" She whispered, afraid that someone might hear her.

Chuck gave a hoarse chuckle, putting his menu down so that he could look at Jenny properly. "Just pick up any fork I tell you to pick up when you get the dishes. Now just relax."

Maybe it was Chuck's slightly drunk state or the fact that he had done this many times that gave Jenny the impression that he wasn't all out to get the attention that they needed to snatch.

"Relax? How? I've never been to such a formal dinner." Jenny immediately shut her mouth, hoping that maybe Chuck didn't hear.

"Well, try to, then." Giving her one final look he got back to looking through the menu.

Jenny picked hers up and looked at the first choice. She read over the others and decided to go with the first. She wasn't even going to imagine about asking Chuck what stuff were in the dish. She just smiled and put her menu down as their waiter came over.

"What would the lovely lady want?" The waiter smiled down at Jenny and she couldn't stop herself from admitting that he was rather good looking, harboring dark brown hair, green eyes, and a very sexy French accent. Some of the other waiters had nothing on him compared to the man.

Jenny smiled back up and told him her order. The waiter then took Chuck's, smiling all the same. "Is that all, Mr. Bass?"

_Trust people to know exactly who Chuck Bass was_, Jenny thought.

"We'll take a bottle of the finest champagne," Chuck waved his hand, sending the waiter off. Jenny looked around and caught a face that she recognized.

*

Kati Farkas stared at the two figures that belonged to Chuck Bass and Jenny Humphrey. She couldn't believe her eyes as she watched them order dinner together. She knew that Jenny had guts but enough to date Chuck Bass after what he had done to her last year.

She had read all the gossip blasts about them but she had thought it was a mistake. She wasn't the only one, too. Isabel Coates thought the exact same thing. Especially as she stood a few feet away from Kati, also watching the two teenagers, mesmerized by the sight.

Kati quickly got her phone out and dialed Blair's phone number. The girl had always liked to be the bearer of bad news and also the wicked and this was her chance to start some new rumors.

Blair picked up on the sixth ring. "What is it Isabel?" She snapped, having just got up from her bed where she had been watching one of her favorite movies.

"Um, it's me actually…"

"You might want to tell me who 'me' is!"

"It's Kati."

"Ah, what do you want, Kati?" Blair sighed, knowing that Kati only called when there was major gossip or bad news going around. Even thought Kati cared whether Blair hung out with her or not it never stopped her from being a total bitch. This wasn't the first time that Blair received bad or nerving news from Kati (or Isabel).

"Well…" Kati launched into her tale, adding a bit more like the way Chuck and Jenny looked at each other. She was hoping that Blair would show up and get the party started, kicking it off with a catfight of some sorts.

"What the hell if Humphrey up to?" Before Kati could reply Blair hung up and stormed out of her room. She was hoping that things would go her way and she wouldn't be embarrassed by the turn outs of the night.

_**Author's Note:**_

_Right, sorry about the wait. _

_At first I hadn't intended for the chapter to turn out like this but I like it anyway. I'll take a catfight from Blair over a date between two awesome villains any day! _

_I promise that there will be better details on the date in the next chapter. I'm planning on making it the exact way that I want._

_MM._


	7. Chapter 7

Blair was livid. And she was only putting it that way mildly. As the girl entered Butter she was stopped by a woman at a stand, who was taking names and leading people to their reserved tables.

After Kati's phone call she had told Isabel what she had told Blair and now the two girls were set with wilder stories to tell their best friend.

"Where are they?" Blair asked angrily. She hadn't meant to sound like she really cared if Chuck was having dinner with Jenny but she couldn't help it.

"Right there," Isabel said, pointing into the direction where Chuck sat alone.

"So where the hell is Humphrey?" Blair looked around, hoping that the girl left already if she was actually even there.

"She left for the bathroom a few minutes ago." Kati answered, looking at Blair as if expecting a catfight to break out the minute the girl lays eyes on Jenny.

Blair smiled as she thought of a perfect idea. She turned around to look at the two girls behind her, "I have an idea. Go wait by the bathroom for Humphrey and when the three of you are making your way over to the table and see Chuck and I say something like 'He's got it bad for her.' Got it?"

The two girls nodded, happy that there was a plan formulated already. Blair stopped a waiter on his way to a table and whispered something into his ear, handing him a few dollar bills.

*

Chuck looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. And when he saw who it was his heart gave a little quick pound, making his heartbeat unsteady.

Blair smiled down at him as if she hadn't been trying to push him away the last few weeks. She couldn't help but think back to the time she had lost her virginity to Chuck in the back of his limo. She felt her stomach give a tight squeeze, butterflies making her feel slightly dizzy.

"You looked a little lonely so I came over." Before Chuck could say anything Blair sat down in Jenny's seat, making herself comfortable. She looked around to see if the waiter she had asked of a favor was doing the job.

She caught the guy standing by a woman who was holding flowers, talking to her while handing her the dollar bills that Blair had given him. He pointed at the table that Blair was sitting at and walked away.

Blair quickly looked away as she saw the woman start to move towards the table, hoping that Chuck wouldn't catch onto the fact that she had asked for a bunch of roses to be given to her, possibly giving Jenny the idea that Chuck had bought them for her.

"So what brings you here? Round this time you're usually at the Regis Hotel having a drink. Or maybe you should be with your father. I'm really sorry about that…" Blair really was sorry about Chuck's father. Nobody heard yet if he was alive or not. Most of the city already knew that Bart Bass was in hospital from a car accident, waiting on their toes to hear some new news.

Chuck nodded, looking down into his lap, hoping that he wouldn't start crying like he had done in the hospital. "Thanks for caring." Chuck could have cursed himself for how open he was with Blair.

He knew that he wasn't the type of person who like being sympathized but it had hurt a little when Jenny didn't mention it at all. Blair was the one to start the touchy subject. And yet Chuck wasn't all touchy about it like he had been before.

"No problem. Just remember that I'm always there for you." She reached across the table and took Chuck's hand. He flinched but didn't pull away, exposing himself to the feelings he thought he had for Blair.

*

Jenny came out of the bathroom only to be assaulted by Isabel and Kati. Their eyes were lit up, happiness shining from their faces. "Jenny! We wanted to ask your opinion on our dresses for prom. We need to look amazing, as always!"

Jenny gave them a puzzled look. "Well, I'm on a date right now and I can't keep Chuck waiting."

"Well, no need to but someone else already took your spot." Isabel said in a fake sad voice.

"And they look pretty comfy, if you know what I mean," Kati added, trying to hide a giggle.

Jenny's head snapped into the direction she remembered her table being in and saw that someone had occupied her seat.

Blair Waldorf sat in her seat, holding Chuck's hand in one of hers and a bouquet of red roses. She was smiling at Chuck and Chuck seemed content to stay in his seat staring at the girl sitting opposite to him.

Jenny remembered back to a few pros and cons she had made for her plan. One of the cons was that Chuck might not be able to stop himself around Blair. His feelings for her were real and Jenny knew that it would be hard to get over them.

She sighed just as Kati looked at Blair and Chuck, "They look good together."

"He's got it bad for her." Isabel said, looking at Jenny, waiting for a reaction. Jenny had to admit that Blair and Chuck did look good together. And just went to show that Chuck and herself didn't look the best of couples. They just looked like a vixen and villain coming together to plot the domination of the world. Tacky, but true.

"Well, thanks for informing me. Now, bye." Jenny was grateful that she had taken her purse with her to the bathroom. Now she could make a clean getaway and not bother Blair and Chuck.

She passed by the two girls, leaving them clueless of what to do next. They looked at each other and back at Jenny's retreating figure. They knew that Blair wouldn't be happy about Jenny leaving like that because she had hoped for a little confrontation of some sorts.

*

"Well, this was really nice but I need to go now." Blair stood up, pulling her hand out of Chuck's grasp. She was cursing herself on the inside for being so kind to Chuck. Some people like Isabel and Kati might think that she was just playing a role of the bitchy 'it' girl who was trying to mess up another girl's life but she didn't have to play a role of any character when she was around Chuck.

She had opened up to him just like he had to her and now she was the only one cursing herself.

_You're meant to be happy because he's so not 'lovesick' over Humphrey. Be proud that you can get a guy like that! _Blair thought to herself as she quickly walked away from Chuck's table.

Chuck looked around to see if Jenny was anywhere in sight. He just caught a glimpse of a figure with a black dress on, sporting an awesome hairstyle, leaving through the main entrance.

_Fuck_. He quickly got up and threw down his napkin. A waiter immediately rushed over to him. "Are you finished already, sir?"

"Yeah," slapping a wad of dollar bills into the man's hand, Chuck rushed out of the dinning area.

Jenny had obviously got a different idea from what was actually the truth. Yet why did she run out when she had a chance to ridicule Blair in front of half his classmates?

Chuck stepped out of the restaurant and bar to see that his limo was waiting across the street. Hopefully Jenny had decided to wait in there.

*

Jenny walked slowly down the street she was on, thinking about her short date. It seemed that by now she'd never have a proper date.

She sighed and kicked a can that had been lying around on the ground. She fastened up the button of her jacket as she started to shiver from the awful cold.

Just as she was going to kick the can again she was interrupted by a honk. She spun around, thinking that maybe it was for someone else but she knew that the limo that was pulling up to the curb was Chuck's.

She waited as it parked next to her and the back window rolled down.

"Doing a running number was unnecessary," came Chuck's husky voice. Jenny gave an involuntary shiver that had nothing to do with the cold.

"Sorry but you looked a little cozy back there with Blair so I left you to it," Jenny snapped back. She didn't want to sound sad or a little jealous so she decided to go for a sarcastic look.

"Jealous?"

"You could say that. I was waiting for a good night but instead I got this. I thought we had a deal, Chuck?"

"When did you start calling me 'Chuck'?" Chuck changed the subject, not wanting to explain to Jenny that it was a bit hard for him to forget his feelings for Blair.

"I'll call you whatever I want. Now back to business. If you want your prize in the end you better follow the rules that I give you. I don't need a fake boyfriend who will give everything away by pining after some other girl."

"Sounds like jealousy."

"What was that back there anyway?" Chuck opened his door and got out, getting tired of talking to Jenny about such important matters through the window.

"Blair decided to be nice and talk to me about my father. Something that you didn't do!"

Jenny was surprised. She had been told that Chuck wasn't the type of guy who liked to be sympathized. And she knew that it would hurt if she just talked about his father while he lay in hospital on the brink of death.

"Well, how was I to know that you'd like to talk about your father. I thought that it'd be a touchy subject! I don't even know your father, except for his name, while Blair's probably been at millions of dinners with him where she spoke to him!" Jenny was getting worked up by a few simple words and yet she still wanted to defend herself in front of Chuck.

Maybe she was a little bit more jealous than she had initially had thought.

"Goes to show that I shouldn't be with someone like you. Even though my prize does sound promising I could still get it all by myself."

"Like that went well for you before!" Jenny had seen the looks Blair and Chuck had given each other before and she could have easily guessed that they had feelings for each other.

"Now your just trying to keep me for your stupid little plan. If you're planning on having me as your fake boyfriend I need a better merit. Other wise it would be a waste of time."

It was obvious to Jenny from the start that Chuck Bass wouldn't help her unless there was something in it for him. The best she could have offered him was the chance to have Blair.

"Fine. I'll give you anything you want then!"

"Anything I want? And what if it's out of your reach? What will you do then?"

"Getting Blair to be your girlfriend is not out of my reach."

"Lets leave Blair out of this for a few minutes."

"Fine. What do you want then?" Jenny crossed her arms and glared at Chuck. She had an hunch that he'd pick something that she couldn't give to him. That would be funny for him and enraging for her.

"I want something fine, untouched, uncontrollable, and amazing. Something amusing and unique."

"Just name the damn thing, Bass."

"Lets say that when we get what you want we'll decide then what should be my reward."

"Fine by me. Just as long as you don't pull out."

"A deeper deal with the devil."

"Why do you say stuff like that? Like all those 'pick-up lines'?"

"Well, it's not as if you don't like them." Chuck pouted and took a step towards Jenny. She was shivering and it was starting to annoy him.

He took her by the arm and pulled her to him, bringing her into an embrace. It felt odd that he was hugging someone but it still managed to be nice.

"I'm really sorry about the accident. Life's just seriously unfair, I guess." Jenny said as she wrapped her arms around Chuck's shoulders. He held her to him, relishing in the warmth of their hug before it was over.

It really felt nice, Chuck could admit it.

_**Author's Note:**_

_I got a chapter posted in record time! I promised myself that I'd give you a treat by updating faster._

_I know that I said that I'd keep to what I had thought u for this chapter but I had deleted it by mistake when I was renaming it and so I had to write it all out in like just an hour._

_I was asked a few questions and here I'm answering 'em…:_

_Will Chuck and Jenny end up together; you betcha!_

_This feels a bit like a Chair story rather than Chenny(Jeuck); but it's not. It's just that Chuck can't get over Blair as fast as some of you would like him to._

_Okay those two were the ones that I wanted to kind of announce and now I am going to ask for a (sorta) favor. I have made a poll (which is displayed on my profile) and I would like more of you lovely readers to check it out. I need a bit of reader's perspective!_

_MM._


	8. Chapter 8

Jenny looked at herself in her floor length mirror. She couldn't remember the last time she had worn so much black. And she couldn't bring herself to wear so much of it ever again.

The reason for Jenny's choice of wear was behind the fact going around that Bart Bass had died quietly in his hospital bed after being in surgery. It had been two days after the moment where Jenny had felt compulsive to hug Chuck and it had hit him pretty hard.

_I guess the shit hit the fan_. She quickly put on her black heels and turned around to head out of her bedroom. Her father stood there holding a mug of coffee for himself and admiring is daughters talent to be able to look great in any amount of black clothing. He had always wished that he could be like that, rock awesome that it was almost illegal.

"I guess you're heading out. Until when?" He looked down at the hot mug in his hand as he moved his hand in a circular motion so that the coffee was nearly spilling over the edges of the mug.

"I don't know exactly. Chuck might want me to stay around for comfort." Jenny winced as she left herself open to the awful speech that followed after her sentence.

"Now, Jenny, I know you're a smart girl and that you presumably want your first time with that one special guy when it's the perfect time and it's all romantic but I must warn you; if Chuck thinks that the comfort you're going to give him is in the form of sex then he can forget about it."

"Dad, please don't say that word." She turned around and moved towards the other side of the room as if her dad had some kind of disease that was contamible.

"I'm just making sure my baby girl knows the rules."

"Dad, you said that I'm a smart girl so don't you think I can figure things out for myself? You offend me with your lack of trust."

"Well, sometimes the guy might decide to pressure you into doing it. If that happens then years from now you'll be looking back at it and wishing you had done something about it."

"I'm going to be perfectly fine and anyways, Dan's coming with me. Serena invited him." Rufus nodded as he looked around the room, the mess that he would never let go off since it belonged to his daughter.

"Well, enjoy yourselves."

"Dad, that is _not _what you say when someone's going to a funeral."

Dan and Jenny had hailed a cab and were trying to keep up with the time as they rushed the crowd. The had been supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago and all Jenny could think about was Chuck and how drunk he might be.

"Dan! Jenny, it's so good to see you!" Serena rushed over to the two and hugged each of them. Lily stood a bit away, next to her mother. Her face was pale and she looked like she was going to faint.

"Have you seen Chuck?" Jenny asked Serena as the tall girl led them over to a more secluded space in the front garden.

"I haven't seen him since last night. He looked okay when he had gotten in after you two spent the night together but he didn't talk too much. He just drank his scotch and a bunch of other hard liquors. It was odd seeing him drink _so _much."

"I guess he might be talking to an aunt or uncle." Serena didn't reply. She knew that Jenny would guess sooner or later that Chuck wouldn't talk to any of the guests because he didn't have any close relationship with any of them. They may be his aunts and uncles but they didn't care much for him.

"He's probably with Nate." Serena immediately wished she had said something else as she saw the look on Jenny's face. Nate was still a sore subject to talk about, even though to everyone it seemed like Jenny was moving on quickly.

"Yeah. So I'll see you later once I've found Chuck."

Blair walked calmly beside Chuck with Nate on his other side. Nate had called her for help when he had found Chuck drunk at his apartment with a hoard of prostitutes. It had been a sad sight and Blair couldn't believe that he'd do something like that if he so presumably loved her. And he was meant to be dating Jenny Humphrey through all this.

"Chuck, try to look alive. There's going to be photographers here and Lily doesn't need pictures of you looking awfully drunk in the pages of dozens of newspapers." Nate said as he grabbed hold of Chuck's arm as he wobbled.

Blair grasped his other hand and held on tight. But before she could stop him everything went spiralling downwards.

"You! What are _you_ doing here!" Chuck yelled out as he ripped his arms out of the grips that Blair and Nate had on them. He started to run down the hill that the three had come up and was struggling to keep upright.

Blair saw that Chuck was moving towards Dan and Serena. She knew that at a moment like this it was best not to try and stop Chuck from doing whatever he was about to do. But he still yelled out helplessly. "Chuck!"

She slowly ran down the hill after Nate, hoping that she wouldn't fall and make herself look like some idiot.

Jenny was happy to hear someone yell out Chuck's name but when she had turned around to see who it was she saw that it was none other than Blair Waldorf. But what surprised her was that Chuck was running towards her brother and Serena, yelling out.

"Charles! What has gotten into you?" Lily spoke up above the roar of Chuck, Blair and Nate and tried to get a clear view of Chuck.

"What the hell is _he _doing at my father's funeral?" Chuck asked angrily at he jabbed his finger at Dan.

"Serena invited me." Dan said, defensively.

Serena stepped up beside Dan and nodded her head. "Yeah, I did, Chuck. Anyone who wants to pay respects to Bart can come."

"He's the reason my father is dead!" Chuck seethed as he stared Dan down.

A collective gasp sounded as everyone listened in to the racket. Jenny pushed her way through the crowd, trying to get to the front so that she could see for herself what was happening.

"Wait, what?"

"Chuck, Dan had nothing to do with your dad dying!" Lily took a step towards Chuck but he snarled at her. She frowned and wondered where his rash thoughts were coming from.

"His father is the reason why my dad got into his limo then." Chuck paused and looked at Serena, "Because your slut of a mother couldn't stop to think what my father would do if he found out she was with Rufus Humphrey back then. He got into the limo to go and see her to ask her about her relationship with him!"

Serena looked agast, wondering if what Chuck had said was true. "Mum? Were you with Rufus when Bart died?"

Lily looked down at the ground before raising her head again. She nodded with a look of defeat on her face. "Yes, I was with Rufus Humphrey when I got the news that Bart was in an accident but I wasn't doing anything that a married woman shouldn't do. We were just talking."

"As if." Jenny was appalled by Chuck's attitude and decided to step in to make it clear to him that he shouldn't just assume things that may be wrong.

"My dad would never cheat with some woman. He knows how much it hurts and so he would never do something like that." She stepped up close to Chuck and watched his eyes fill up with anger. "I can say something different about your dad."

"And what would you know about it? You're his daughter so obviously you're to take his side." His mind didn't register the signs of hurt in Jenny's eyes as she took his hand in hers. He quickly snatched it away and swung his arm around. Her eyes were full of pity and it was one of the things that Chuck hated. And he could only think to take a course of action to teach her a lesson in the matters of what he allowed to happen around him and what he didn't.

Jenny tried to step back but Chuck was faster and his hand connected with her cheek. Serena and Lily gasped while Dan quickly stepped up to Chuck and pushed him back away from Jenny.

"Dude, that's my sister!" Dan said angrily as he pushed Chuck further away. Nate caught him from behind as he toppled back. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's rude to hit women?"

"Hey, that's enough." Nate nodded towards a bunch of security guards as they strode towards the quickly thinning crowd. Dan didn't reply, just turned around and looked at his sister. "Jenny, are you okay? If it really hurts just tell me and I'll get it sorted with Chuck."

Serena was staring at the ground as if in embarrassment and Lily was talking to a man who was dressed in a uniform. She quickly yet elegantly turned around to face Dan and opened her mouth to speak.

"Dan, I've gotten you a ride home. If you want just have the driver stop anywhere you want. I'm sorry but it seems that Chuck is in no fit state to have you, um...here. My sincerest apologies about the mention of Rufus."

"You can stick those apologies up your a-" Chuck was cut off as one of the guards asked him to leave. "Sir, this is a place of quiet and serenity and we can't have you abusing that. We ask you kindly to leave, please."

"Don't you know who I am? Chuck Bass, that's who! This is my father's funeral and I'm not leaving." Without waiting for a reply from the security guy Chuck turned around and stumbled over to the entrance of the funeral home. Out of all the things he did watching his father being buried would be the hardest thing to do.

"Jenny, I think we should leave now since we out stayed our welcome." Dan took Jenny by her arm and began to pull her along towards the street where the limo driver was waiting for them. He gave a nod and lightly pushed Jenny into the car.

Jenny kept silent but tried to see if Chuck would still be visible. He was already inside and so Jenny just sighed heavily and held up her hand to her cheek. She winced as it stung and leaned back as the limo turned into the next lane and drove down the road.

"I can't believe dad was with Lily when Bart died."

"What do you mean? What's so hard to believe?" Dan looked at Jenny, his eyebrows raised. He had been curios as to what happened between his sister, Vanessa and Nate since the night that Jenny got back from the Snowflake Ball in a bad mood. And he wasn't exactly getting answers. Then when he heard that Jenny's dating Chuck Bass he wondered what went through her head in the first place. He had been afraid to question her judgment on some subjects but he pushed that matter aside when she brought up their father.

"Dan, what I meant is that dad knows how it feels to be cheated on and yet he still went and did something like that.

"Jenny, you're talking about our dad! He didn't cheat with Lily and you know it! Can't you take people for their word?"

"Dan, that's what dad said and even though he tells us that we should never lie to him he always lies to us about things that are pretty important."

"Because the things he lies about to us is something that can really hurt us and he's just looking out for us and our best interests."

"Doesn't seem like that since neither one of us get what we want."

"Well, you're obviously don't know what you're talking about. Dad did so many things for us. Like, for example, he spent so much money on us to get in school. He even let you keep your job at Eleanor's, which was a pretty generous thing of him to do."

"And he wonders why we always feel like breaking a rule or two. He keeps us too close to his comfort zone that we look outside and see everything we're missing. And that obviously leads us to do something new. Like you dated Serena and wanted to spend so much money on her and become someone like the Upper East Side people and this developed you into a better person. Yet when I try something it's bad and that's what I call unfair." Jenny turned to look directly at her brother. She didn't feel like having this conversation but it was coming onto her fast and she couldn't keep her anger at bay.

"Jenny, think about what you just said. It sounded like you said that dad's got a chokehold on us and isn't ready to let go. And he doesn't mind what I do because I'm older than you and I actually appreciate his advice. All you do is try to prove yourself to show that you've grown up where, in actuality, you're just proving to people that you're a spoilt brat who doesn't know what she wants. I think it was pretty nice of dad to do everything he did for you. Some people don't get the same advantages in life and you still count it unfair." Dan rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his hair in a way that reminded Jenny of Nate.

"You know what? I'm not going to have this argument with you, Dan. Can you please stop the car here?" Jenny called to the limo driver. She was already embarrassed that he may have heard her argument with Dan but she figured the faster she got out of there the faster she'd be able to try and forget about the situation with Chuck and Dan and everything else.

The limo pulled up along the kerb and Jenny popped the door open and quickly got out. Before slamming the door shut she bent down and looked at Dan. "I'll see you at home later on. If dad asks tell him that I have something else to do before I get home. You can have dinner without me, by the way."

Dan's reply was cut short by the slamming of the car door. Jenny didn't bother to go back to ask him what he had said and kept on walking the way the limo had come. She was hoping to get to the fabric store so that she could check out what new stuff they got that morning. She was also hoping to get Chuck off her mind so that she didn't get angry with him either. It would come as a total surprise if he even thought of apologizing to her for what he had done but she wouldn't hold his hitting her against him since she was developing that little soft spot for him.

With a heavy sigh escaping her mouth Jenny took up a slower pace so that she wouldn't have too much free time on her hands. That was one of the things she hated as it caused her to think about to many recent things.

_**Author's note: **__First off, Hi! Second, I am terribly sorry for having you all wait so long for this chapter. I had decided to continue ages ago but this chapter took a bit of persuading and then I felt that it just didn't cut it so I had to read over it so many times before I felt I had done enough editing and everything was at the best level it could be. Yet again, I am profusely apologizing for the long wait._

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed recently (since the last chapter). I thought that it was really sweet of you to tell me not to take notice of the person who I got upset with but what I realized afterwards is that I took it awfully serious. During my long break I read this story and I saw how some people made a video where the readers made fun of the amazing story. This made me wonder how my 'problem' compared to that video one. So now I'm going to act more mature about it. So if it ever happens again feel free to ask my best friend (LittleBundleOfAcid) to slap me. _

_Now I'll leave you with the thought that I will update at least next week. I'll probably have it written either tomorrow or over the weekend. So the happy thing is that I have not abandoned this story._

_M.M_


	9. Chapter 9

_So, Upper East Siders, I hear that there's a little party out there somewhere celebrating the death of a certain somebody. And it looks like Lil' J's is out looking for the right material for her homemade dress. I wonder what C has to say to this? If he's anywhere around here that is… I wonder if he even remembers how 'loving' he is to his little girlfriend? Or even if he's invited anyone to his pity party… Stay tuned to find out more._

_You know you love me,_

_xoxo_

_Gossip Girl._

Jenny rolled her eyes as she read the new Gossip Girl blast. It seemed that as of lately she's had less and less interesting things to say about everyone, and the string was just wearing even thinner by the minute. With everyone caught up with something, the funeral for example, they didn't look out for any juicy gossip or rumours, even Blair's posse of gossip loving followers.

"Dear, I'm afraid that we'll be closing soon so you need to hurry up."

Jenny turned her head to look at the elderly woman who spoke up. She was wearing a long black velvet skirt and a simple white blouse with ruffles on the sleeves. She had large pearl earrings weighing her ear lobes down and a matching pearl necklace. Both milk white and simple. Simply old that is.

"Um, I though the store wasn't supposed to close until eight?" Jenny had hoped that she could waste away her time in the old store where she always bought her fabric and other stuff like used dresses.

"No, today we have to close early. We're having a very special costumer who wishes to come at a time when there won't be any crowds. So, I'm afraid that you'll need to leave soon. I'll give you ten minutes."

Jenny nodded, not really acknowledging what the woman had said to her. She looked back at the fabric that she had been staring at for the past five minutes. She had just been browsing the store, not really looking for anything in particular. But then she had spotted the light blue material. She already had in mind what she could sew out of it but she felt embarrassed at having thought of it.

_I could always make a dress with it. That would look nice_. Jenny lifted a hand to touch the fabric while her other hand stashed her phone back into her bag. She wasn't feeling like mulling over what Gossip Girl had said about her or Chuck. Instead she'd rather immerse herself in one of the things she liked doing the most.

"Excuse me, I was just wondering," Jenny turned around to catch the elderly woman's attention again, "how much you have of this fabric?"

The woman took a deep breathe and came over to Jenny. She put her hand on her chest, her fingers fumbling with her pearl necklace. "We didn't have a very big demand on this fabric or color so we don't have too much of it, if you need a lot. I believe that we have only so much that could make a dress and something small."

"That's fine. How much is it?" Jenny asked, her hand instantly reaching inside her bag for her purse. One thing she didn't mind in Brooklyn was that no one looked at you oddly if you paid for anything like dresses or clothing of any type with cash and not a credit card.

The elderly woman chuckled lightly. "I'm afraid that it's a bit too expensive for you, dear." With that the woman waved her hand around in a small circle as if dismissing Jenny and walked back over to the counter where she had been writing something on her chart.

"Um, I'm sorry but what makes you think that I can't pay for it?" Jenny took a step away from the material and closer to the woman at the counter.

The woman let her eyes wander back to Jenny and to Jenny's liking she blushed.

"Well….It's just that….It's just…"

"Do I look like I'm poor or something?"

The woman's blush increased and she dropped her ink pen onto the counter in shame. "No! It's…. You just…Um…I'm so sorry, I just thought-"

"Yeah, you should be sorry. Does the name Bass ring in bells in your head?" Jenny didn't know what was leading her to say this but she was amused to see the elderly woman squirm after saying what she said to Jenny. What could have possibly given away that she wasn't exactly dirty rich?

"I'm so sorry. It was a mistake. It's just we don't have very, um, somewhat rich people stop by here." Now the woman was only bluffing.

"Well, ring this up and pack it up, please. I wish to buy it." Jenny said, raising her eyebrows to dare the woman to say anything else about her. There was only one problem she was facing now; the fabric _may _be too expensive for her to pay for. She just hoped that there'd be enough. Though now, she knew that there were exceptions to her thought of no judgment in Brooklyn about cash or credit.

As she searched her bag for her purse she noticed something wink back at her in the glare of the overhead light. Taking a closer inspection Jenny saw that it was a credit card.

Chuck Bass's credit card to be more precise.

"Do you want to pay in cash or card?" The elderly woman kept her gaze on the register, hoping that nothing else slipped out before the girl before her left.

Jenny stood still, pondering if she should pay in her own cash or Chuck's credit card. On one hand, she wouldn't have to owe Chuck anything -other than their obvious deal- but on the other hand she could show just how rich she was to the shop assistant.

"Card."

Jenny watched as the woman quickly pulled the roll of fabric off the rack and proceeded to grab a sheet of plastic. She carefully but quickly wrapped it up and stuck it into a large carrier bag.

As Jenny held out Chuck's card she wondered how she was going to pay him back. She had the money -if it was enough- but she didn't think that going up to him and handing him a wad of cash was any type of cool. She sighed, she would figure this out once she got home -whenever she'd get home.

"Thank you for shopping here, Miss."

Jenny just nodded to the elderly woman and took the carrier bag as it was handed to her. Before the woman behind the counter could say anything else Jenny began walking towards the door.

"Look in a mirror and you'll see how poor you look." Just as Jenny was opening the door she heard the elderly woman mutter. She seemed like a much older version of one of Blair's croonies.

As baffled as she was, Jenny quickly stepped out, putting Chuck's card back into her bag before she could drop it. How did she look poor? Black was black, no one would ever call a person all in black poor or unfashionable. So what could the woman possibly have meant.

As Jenny passed the window of the fabric and vintage dress shop she looked at her reflection. Shock ran through her once she caught a glance of her face.

A large, hand shaped, red mark could be easily be seen on her left cheek. Especially against her slightly pale complexion and black clothing it stood out like neon coloring.

Jenny looked around to see if there were any passer-by's and when she didn't see anyone she appraised the thought of running into the closest coffee joint to check herself out in the bathroom mirrors. She cursed herself for not bringing a compact mirror.

As she reached a small corner coffee shop she slipped in, hoping to be unnoticeable. Too bad that Nate Archibald sat in a seat at the counter, talking to Vanessa.

Jenny sighed in frustration once she saw them and rolled her eyes. She knew where the bathrooms were so she didn't have to bother to ask Vanessa- who seemed too busy anyway.

Vanessa noticed movement near the door from her field of vision and instantly stopped talking to Nate, in hopes that she wasn't caught off duty.

As the figure of a young girl raced past them Vanessa put down the mug she had been holding. "Hey! You can't use the bathroom unless you're a costumer!"

What she said went unnoticed by Jenny as she attempted to get into the bathroom before Vanessa or Nate could see who she was.

Nate stared after the petite girl as she jammed herself into the bathroom. "She's in a real hurry." He said as he took another sip of his coffee. He glanced back at Vanessa to see that she was also staring at the bathroom door.

"I'll tell her that she better buy something after she comes out. Last time I let someone into the bathroom without them buying anything I got in deep trouble." Vanessa grabbed a cloth and began to wipe the counter clean where the last costumer had eaten a croissant without a plate or napkin that Vanessa had offered more than once.

"Well, hopefully that goes down well for you but I, ah, have to go. Dan wanted to meet up with me to talk about something. Said it was important." Vanessa nodded with a smile on her face.

"I'll see you later then?"

Nate picked up his polystyrene coffee cup and gathered a few of the books that he had brought with him to talk about with Vanessa. "Yeah, sure, later. I'll call you afterwards."

With that Nate slung his backpack with all of his books in it and stepped out of the small café.

Jenny looked at her reflection of a new found disgust. Never had she pinned Chuck as the type of guy to hit anyone even when driven to do so. Provoked or not, Chuck would have to apologize sincerely to her if he still wanted to go along with their deal. Though whatever he wanted he could probably easily get himself. Quite easily.

Quickly getting out her small make-up kit Jenny took out her barely used foundation and squeezed a bit out onto her finger. Slowly she applied the make-up onto her cheek, wincing when she felt a small sting.

Once the red mark was hard to notice again Jenny popped the foundation along with the rest of her kit back into her bag and quickly washed her hands. Next all she had to do was get past Nate and Vanessa without having them ask her any question. She had an idea that Vanessa may try to act amiable but she knew Nate well enough to know that he'd probably stay silent.

Sticking her head out from behind the bathroom door Jenny warily checked to see if she be noticed by Vanessa or Nate while departing the coffee shop.

Vanessa had her back to Jenny, trying to clean the coffee machine before another costumer came in to order a drink. Nate wasn't in the seat that Jenny had first saw him in and his things or coffee weren't spread on the counter anymore so Jenny took this as a sign that he had already left. Now this was easy, with only Vanessa there. And if Vanessa did happen to stop her, Jenny had a few things to say that would make Vanessa's mouth open in shock.

So while Vanessa's back was still turned, Jenny quietly stepped away from the bathroom and then bolted for the exit. As she stepped out of the café she heard Vanessa protest.

Ignoring the girl in the coffee shop Jenny moved the strap of her bag back up her shoulder and began to head back in the direction of her house, swinging her carrier bag.

Suddenly, as she was stepping around the corner of the café, somebody stepped up and Jenny collided into them. Jenny staggered back, shocked, and dropped the carrier bag.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you! Sorry!" She held up her hand to her nose which hurt slightly.

As soon as the girl caught a glance of who she had collided with she rolled her eyes. "Oh, it's just you. I'm not sorry then."

Nate gave Jenny a curious look before bending down and picking up her large carrier bag. "Here." He handed it over to her, wondering if she'd take a chance to claw at his hand.

"Thanks," Jenny muttered under her breath. "Now, if you excuse me, I have places to be." She took a step away from the older boy and skirted around him.

"Hey, wait, I just wanted to talk to you."

"What else would you have to say to me? Something to add to what you last said?" Jenny gritted her teeth together in anger. She had never imagined how mad she could get with Nate. If she had gotten angry with him before it was either over something that could hurt him somehow or when he had decided to act like her older brother after catching her letting loose to have a bit of fun.

"Look, can you just slow down?" Jenny hadn't noticed how she had increased the speed at which she was walking at and even though she didn't want to do anything that Nate asked of her she still slowed down.

"What?"

"Why did you run into the café like that? You could have said hi to Vanessa, you know."

Jenny rolled her eyes and laughed. "Now why would I say any form of greeting to Vanessa?"

"Because you two are friends?" Nate offered like it was obvious.

"We are not friends, and won't be any time soon."

"You're acting childish, Jenny. Look what happened, happened but you need to get over it. You're just making an idiot of yourself by doing this."

"Doing what, Nate? Trying to keep away from you so I don't think of all the hurtful things you said to me?"

"Look, I'm sure it hurt when Vanessa went behind your back like that but-"

"You think that's what hurt? God, Nate, don't act like an idiot about this! What _you_ _said_ hurt me!"

The anger that Nate had been trying to keep a leash on was slowly rearing it's ugly head in where no one wanted it. Not at the moment anyway. He knew that he could be a little confused at times, or not be able to catch up as fast as others but it wasn't ever pointed out to him that he was acting like a idiot about something. Heck, he didn't even get himself into _these_ kind of situations, just being happy to avoid those types of confrontations.

"What, so you're a big baby who can't take the truth? Funny. Since you know, you've been trying to show the world that you're all grown up, that you can take anything and still make it out alive. You know what, Jenny? I think that it was all a load of bull! You probably ran home and cried your eyes out about what I said. I guess it's called the ugly truth."

Jenny blinked twice in amazement up at Nate. Never had she heard him raise his voice like that. At her anyway. He just didn't seem like the guy who got so serious and yelled and gave out like that. It just wasn't in his nature. Nate was the kind, caring guy who just so happened to have a very long list of admirers and bed partners. But that wasn't a crime in Manhattan. Not if he happened to be extremely cute or hot, to have lots of money, a Golden Boy reputation and a genuine smile that screamed 'Follow me!'. Though there was an exception Nate still was that guy who would be excused from what he does. Of course, though not by all those girls.

As she inhaled a deep breath, Jenny wondered what good it was talking to Nate right now. It would only anger both of them, and her anger always got the better of her.

"I'm sorry that I'm such a disappointment. Gee, now I know why my dad looks at me the way he does. I'd love to stay and chat but I don't want to stay and chat. Bye." Before she could rethink what she was doing she just put one foot before the other and continued walking down the street.

Nate stared after the younger girl as she walked away from him. The realization of what he had heard slowly seeped into his brain. Groaning, Nate stuffed his hands into his hoodie packets. He tried to ignore the part of his brain that told him to run after Jenny because all he knew was that it would end with either one doing or saying something they'd regret. That was something that was definite.

Jenny walked away from Nate, wishing that living in New York wasn't so hard. Had her mom never left them and pretended that she wasn't doing just that then maybe Jenny would be living with a happy family. Had she not been going to Constance Billard School of Girls she may have a normal life without all the drama and Gossip Girl. Had she not wanted to be apart of the Blair wannabe club then maybe she wouldn't have landed herself in so many problems and awkward situations with her father.

Jenny huffed and kicked a small stone. There was no point in having a pity party. It wouldn't make her feel better in any way whatsoever. But it was a little hard to just try to overlook things like that and get on with life.

Jenny knew that to win the position of Queen Bee in school she had to stay strong and not let little things in her way. Not while people were looking anyway. But while being behind closed doors and with no eavesdroppers everyone cried it out.

Sighing Jenny went up the steps to the apartment where her home was and swung the doors opened. She stepped inside and was met with the face of a still half drunk Chuck Bass.

Chuck was holding his phone in one hand and his other hand was tucked into the pocket of his yellow Phillip Lim relaxed fit tapered trousers that just made Jenny question how drunk Chuck was to have put them on.

"There you are."

"What do you want, Chuck?" Jenny wondered if he was back to bring up her father and Lily having been together on the night his father was in the car accident. If he was she'd just have to ignore him and go upstairs to the loft.

"I came here to apologize for what happened this morning. I wouldn't ever hit a woman in my right state of mind. I was drunk."

"I know you were drunk. It was hard to miss."

"Are you trying to purposely make it hard for me to apologize?"

"You'll never know," Jenny said in a sing-song voice. She didn't want it to become awkward between the two of them, at the moment anyway. And Jenny still needed Chuck for her plan to become Queen.

"Well, are you going to accept it?"

"What?" Jenny blinked and looked closely at Chuck.

He rolled his eyes. "The apology."

"Oh." Jenny nearly slapped her hand to her forehead. He had just apologized to her and she spaced out so far that she forgot. "Yeah. Sure. I guessed that even you wouldn't hit a woman. You don't seem like the type."

"You know, people sometimes do unexpected things. So types never counts."

Jenny took her turn to roll her eyes now. "Well, that sounds like something you would say. You're like some kind of Games Master."

Chuck chuckled, one side of his lips quirking upwards into a smirk. "You have no idea," he whispered so softly that Jenny didn't catch it, despite them being the only ones in the quiet shabby corridor of the apartment building.

"Well, I need to go. I think my dad will get worried and then mad if I don't come home soon. So, um, I'll see you in school then."

"I actually came to talk to you about something else. Something important. I see that I'm not the only ones with distractions."

"What do you mean?" Jenny's eyebrows knit together in confusion.

Wordlessly Chuck brought his hand up and held his phone out to Jenny. She stretched out her arm and took the phone from her fake boyfriend, giving him a quizzical look.

Quickly looking down at the screen of the phone Jenny found the answer to her unspoken question.

_It's Gossip Girl here again._

_Spotted today, much later after the funeral, Lil' J getting cosy again with N. I thought those two were over with a capital OVER? What happened behind closed doors and my back that no one can catch a hold of? The only question now is if Lil' J happened to call quits on her 'relationship' with C or if she calls this a 'secret' love affair? I guess we'll just have to wait and see._

_Xoxo,_

_GG._

**Author's note:**

I know...I know...Why didn't I update when I promised I would? I have no idea. I could have forgotten (easily) because, y'know, even though I'm fifteen I'm still plenty busy. But from now on I'll just keep my promises to myself, unspoken, as I seem to not do what I said I will if I actually promise. It's weird but true

This chapter may be a little bit boring (or a lot) but the next one is actually going to be better. Plenty better. And to make it up to you guys, here's a **sneak peek**:

Jenny shut her eyes, praying to God that she hadn't gotten her mascara smeared over his crisp white shirt. It would be a little uncomfortable, especially as it probably cost most than five hundred dollars alone. Instantly her hand reached up to slowly wipe away the tears from her face. Half way through a handkerchief appeared before her face.

"Take it. And don't worry about make it dirty. I don't really care."

Immediately Jenny sobered up. She opened her eyes and looked up, through her lashes, at the man she was hugging tightly. "Is that it? Do you really care what happens around you? Do you really care about your...family? Friends? Do you even really care about _me_?"

Her question caught the man off guard. His mouth opened and closed. Never before had he been asked that question. Blair had posed that question once -differently though- but she wanted the answer for all the wrong reasons.

"Don't just look at me, Chuck Bass. Answer me." Jenny leaned away from him, standing up straight, her eyes catching the smear of black on his shirt. Like she cared about that right now. "Is there anything that you actually care about? Anything!"

"Why are you asking this? Why are you even like this?"

"Why am I like this? Like _this_? Because, Chuck, I just found out how much people really dislike me. For whatever reason that may be! I_ try_ to make my dad proud. I try to have a good bond with my brother. I try to be a good friend to Vanessa. I try to give good advice. I try to find something that I can excel at that won't leave me in a rut with no money. I try to be a good person! I _try_! _I try_! But nothing I do seems to be good enough for anyone! Anytime I make a small mistake compared to other's mistakes -Dan's, my dad's, Vanessa's, Nate's, Blair's- I'm criticized, I'm pushed around and then I'm left out. By my own family sometimes! And I don't like this feeling! Like how do you think it felt when I got home from that stupid Snowflake Ball and later found out that Vanessa and Nate were going to have dinner here, as if it wouldn't be awkward? How do you think it felt when Nate said that I'm worse than everybody else? For one mistake that I made because I was so in love with him! And what Vanessa did wasn't even a big deal! What she said she didn't even apologize for!" New tears were coming, Jenny could feel it through the stinging at the back of her eyes and her nose. The last thing she wanted was to be so vulnerable in front of Chuck. "I just feel like no one cares. They say they do but what I want is for them to hug me, to tell me everything will get better. But they don't!" A sob escaped her lips before Jenny could stop it.

Chuck acted before his mind could filter his actions. His arms reached out towards the girl's shaking body. One hand touched her shoulder and the other wrapped around her and came to rest on the middle of her back. Quickly Chuck pulled and Jenny stumbled into his embrace. "I know how it feels. I know what it's like. I hate it, too. I care. They don't understand what it's like, to be touched in such a way that everything falls apart, so they don't know what to do, how to help. It just looks like can't care enough to help...That's not real or right, Jen."

Another sob came from Jenny as she grabbed tightly onto the back of Chuck's shirt. "You just called me Jen."

"Well, it seemed a fine time to do so." Chuck chuckled lightly, the vibrations from his chest moving to Jenny's body -so close to each other they were.

"Can I try something?"

Chuck nodded silently, the skin of his cheek moving against Jenny's head. Without warning Jenny pulled away quickly. Her hands came down on Chuck's shoulders and before he could look up at her to question what it was that she was trying he felt her warm breath on his face. He blinked and looked right into Jenny's eyes. Shimmering blue stones, sadness filling them. Slowly letting out a breath Chuck looked at Jenny's lips. They were slightly cracked, not the usual moist that they were.

"Don't move." She whispered hoarsely, moving one of her hands up Chuck's neck, leaving goosebumps behind. As her hand reached his jaw line, her fingers spread out and her thumb gently caressed his dry lips. Licking her lips to moisten them a bit, Jenny leaned in, inclining her head to her right. A breath away a feeling of excitement rushed into her stomach, bringing a new feeling of butterflies. And they hadn't even touched yet...


End file.
